


Guess Again

by DownhillsDowner



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Leorio just wants some love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillsDowner/pseuds/DownhillsDowner
Summary: After being punched by Hisoka, and falling unconscious, Leorio is taken away. He wakes up, thinking that he has been saved from the psycho clown. 
This is just a short one-shot, please enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Leorio just needs some love.

Something cool was running down Leorio's cheek.   
He shifted, his back digging into hard bark. 

The coolness ran down even further, sliding just past his jugular before retreating. His breaths were soft and relaxed, a slight pain stinging in his cheek from the earlier received punch. 

He felt groggy as he opened his eyes, blinking away the blur. The coolness returned to his face, and his eyes slid shut, enjoying the sensation. He relaxed more, feeling a chest press up against his bare one. He figured one of his new friends had saved him and were probably checking to see if he had a fever.

Leorio groaned softly, his cheek starting to throb. Knuckles gently brushed over the bruise, coaxing the tall man back into content. 

Just as he was about to open his eyes the person shifted, leaning forward. Leorio couldn’t think. His mind was slow, but soon jolted awake as he felt warm lips pressing softly against this, perfectly fitting like a match made in heaven. 

He stiffened up a little but decided to keep his eyes closed. A hand gently held onto his shoulder as the person tilted their head. Leorio kissed back softly. 

Those soft lips instantly made him think of one person. 

"Kurapika..." He mumbled softly against his savior's lips, tilting his head as well and deepening the kiss. 

There was a quiet chuckle, and Leorio wondered if Kurapika was just entertained that Leorio had guessed correctly. The lips started moving again, slower against his as the person straddled his lap. Kurapika seemed to weigh a lot more than he looked.

"Guess again~" A smooth voice teased, the coolness returning to cup Leorio's cheeks and pull him closer. 

Leorio blushed, the voice instantly recognized. However... Maybe he could indulge himself in this game. "Mm... Hanzo...?" He muttered a name, trying to think of all the participants. 

The voice chuckled again, nipping at Leorio's bottom lip. "Nope. Try again." He pressed a little harder. "T-...Tonpa...?" He sighed softly, enjoying the way Hisoka's lips easily moved against his own. 

A tsk sounded, Hisoka breaking the kiss. "Oh... Now that's just rude." He pouted, moving one hand to cup Leorio's chin. "Too bad, guess we'll just have to continue playing." Hisoka leaned forward again and closed his eyes, kissing Leorio once more. 

Leorio couldn’t be more content with failure.


End file.
